superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Georgia (Season 4)
Georgia was the fourth season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Liberty Hill. This season featured a number of "firsts." For the first time, an investigator was killed outside of the killer's game. When Iris Vartanian and Brenda North chased after the killer on a track, they decided to split up, and Brenda was killed. Iris was later killed in that episode's killer's game, marking the first non-finale episode when two people were eliminated. Initially, Cassie Kaczka was considered an outsider, but she got together with Tobias Lange, one of the strongest investigators, and they conquered the game. Polly Jinks was one of the season's most memorable characters; she was a self-proclaimed genius, but came off as inept because of her lack of focus on the social aspect of the game. Because of Brenda's elimination, the rest of the game functioned differently. Instead of a final three facing the final confrontation, there was only a final two. This change didn't benefit Tobias, who was taken out right before the final round. In the end, Cassie went head-to-head with Rick Black, a law student who appeared nice initially, but turned into a cocky villain who often told Cassie she wouldn't win. But Cassie proved him wrong when she surprisingly won and correctly identified the killer. Polly and Rick were asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 3, Brenda and Iris split up to pursue the killer during a track. The killer struck Brenda while she was alone, making her the killer's third victim. Note 2: In the finale, Cassie and Tobias didn't vote against each other. Because Rick was immune (as he was chosen by Meg to be the lifeguard), there was no reason to vote and Cassie and Tobias were immediately handed their maps. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Death in a Town *'Lifeguard': Meg *'Suspect Cleared': William Dent *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Laird (4-2-2-1) - the Internet Café **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - Town Hall *'Investigator Murdered': Laird *'Notes': Peter Clifton and his fiancée LaWella Peabody are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Rhett Clifton finds the crime scene and Peter's body, while Tess Roper discovers LaWella's body a couple days later in a river. She appears to be strangled by a telephone wire, and has small stabbing wounds on her body. Tad Bouvier tells the investigators that Edward Beckworth had constantly been trying to take Peter and Rhett's company out from under their nose. Emma Roy Odessa says that LaWella was a horrible gossip, and spent a lot of time taking tennis lessons with Clifford Dexter. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Walter found an old book at Town Hall. It's a written history of the town from 1803, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: The Missing Man *'Lifeguard': Iris *'Suspect Cleared': Todd Forsyth *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Cassie (4-2-1-1) - the library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - the post office *'Investigator Murdered': Walter *'Notes': Clifford Dexter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find his body in the bathtub, and the blood spatter shows that he was stabbed. Marjorie Ann Odessa says that Clifford and Eleanor Scarborough were having an affair, and Eleanor later admits to it, though she adds that it stopped when Sassy Hodgson threatened to kill her. Bradford Beckworth reveals that Peter Clifton recently changed his will before he died to give his money to LaWella instead of various charities. *'Killer Clues': **Cassie found a pamphlet at the library for the Liberty Hill History Museum; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Girl on the Run *'Lifeguard': Cassie *'Suspect Cleared': Eleanor Scarborough *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Iris (4-2) - the bakery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Blair - a pawn shop *'Investigators Murdered': Brenda'1' & Iris *'Notes': Samantha Bouvier tells the investigators that she hired Clifford Dexter to help her with research for her history book, but before he died he said he wasn't going to help her anymore because he didn't need the money. Beau Peabody confirms later that Clifford claimed he was "coming into some money" and we rearranging his investments before the murders began. Clifford actually worked with several suspects around town, including: Bryce Scarborough, Eleanor Scarborough, Emma Roy Odessa, Rebecca Granger, Rhett Clifton, Samantha Bouvier, and Tess Roper. The investigators find that several suspects (Edward Beckworth, Rhett Clifton, Samantha Bouvier, Sassy Hodgson, and Tad Bouvier) are donors to the Liberty Hill History Museum. Sassy Hodgson is kidnapped by the killer while the investigators are interrogating her. Iris and Brenda go to meet the killer at Liberty Hill Park, but they split up, and Brenda found Sassy's dead body before the killer struck and killed her. Tad Bouvier says that he's one of the main donors to the museum because he's related to one of the founders of the town. *'Killer Clues': **Blair found a broken diamond brooch at the pawn shop. Episode 4: End of a Party *'Lifeguard': Meg *'Suspect Cleared': Emma Roy Odessa *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Polly (3-2) - the tennis courts at the country club **'Lifeguard's Pick': Blair - the jewelers *'Investigator Murdered': Blair *'Notes': Tad Bouvier is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Inspecting his house, the investigators find his safe has been broken into. *'Killer Clues': **Polly found a diary at the country club. It was the diary of Clifford Dexter, and one passage in particular mentioned the existence of a "secret society" that founded the town, and how their descendants still exist today; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Born Victim *'Lifeguard': Rick *'Suspect Cleared': Bryce Scarborough *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Polly (3-1) - the greenhouse at the community college **'Lifeguard's Pick': Meg - Clifford Dexter's cottage *'Investigator Murdered': Polly *'Notes': Beau Peabody is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At Peabody's house, the investigators find something was stolen once more from his desk drawer. Rebecca Granger tells the investigators she was Clifford's girlfriend, and he promised they would have enough money to get married before he died. Marjorie Ann Odessa says that Samantha Bouvier received a package that would "blow the pants off the town." *'Killer Clues': **Meg found another piece of Clifford Dexter's diary at his cottage. He wrote that the heirlooms from the founders of the town were passed down to the oldest son in every generation. In the event of there not being a son in the family, the oldest daughter got the heirlooms; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: The Odds Run Out *'Lifeguard': Rick *'Suspect Cleared': Tess Roper *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Meg (2-1) - the pharmacy **'Lifeguard's Pick': Tobias - The Peach *'Investigator Murdered': Meg *'Notes': Eleanor and Bryce Scarborough are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode; the investigators find Eleanor's body, but Bryce's body has gone missing, and it seems like they kept some sort of valuables in their flour. Private Investigator Jack Waters reveals that Samantha Bouvier and Edward Beckworth were once engaged, but she broke it off. Bradford Beckworth explains that he has been acting so strangely in front of everyone because he suspects his brother Edward is the killer. *'Killer Clues': **Tobias found another page of Clifford Dexter's diary at The Peach. He wrote that he and his partner "Mounts" had found information on a ceremony where the founders gave out heirlooms. They included: the Clifton Diamond, the Hodgson Pearl, the Bouvier Ruby, the Babcock Amethyst, the Scarborough Sapphire, the Beckworth Garnet, and the Hollingsworth Emerald. This information was not revealed until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: Rich Man, Dead Man *'Lifeguard': Rick *'Suspect Cleared': Bradford Beckworth *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': Cassie and Tobias'2' - Cassie to Hodgson Manor, Tobias to Clifton Manor *'Investigator Murdered': Tobias *'Notes': Edward Beckworth is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode; the investigators assume that it is because he is in possession of the Beckworth Garnet. Rhett Clifton talks about an urban legend in the town about a "secret society" that consisted of seven men who passed down some mystical secret that still allows their heirs to control the town today. *'Killer Clues': **Cassie found a shoebox at Hodgson Manor. Episode 8: Finish Me Off *'The Final Confrontation': **'Rick:' Samantha Bouvier - Bouvier's house **'Cassie:' Rhett Clifton - Clifton's house *'The Killer': Everett "Rhett" Clifton *'Investigator Murdered/The Runner-Up': Rick *'The Winner': Cassie *'Notes': The investigators discover that the previous killer clue was full of documents that showed the relatives of the people being murdered. They then find that Marjorie Ann Odessa is a relative of Robert Hollingsworth and therefore possesses the Hollingsworth Emerald. Their theory becomes true when the killer kidnaps Marjorie Ann. Rick and Cassie pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Rhett Clifton. Cassie finds Marjorie Ann in a room with six dead bodies and jewels, but Rhett catches her before she can completely untie Marjorie Ann. They struggle and he manages to chase her into the library, where Marjorie Ann joins the fight after freeing herself. Rhett pulls a knife and charges towards Cassie, but she dodges it at the last minute, and he flies out the window and to his death. Beth, the host, finds a letter that Rhett wrote, where he admits to being the Liberty Hill killer. As a kid, Rhett found out that the urban legend of the "secret society" was actually true; in fact, Rhett's own father had passed off the Clifton Diamond to Peter. He then became obsessed with the jewels and planned on getting all of them. He first killed his brother to get the Clifton Diamond, then Clifford Dexter (who has apparently helped him in finding information) for knowing too much. Sassy Hodgson was next to get the Hodgson Pearl, then Tad Bouvier for the Bouvier Ruby and Beau Peabody for the Babcock Amethyst. Next were Eleanor and Bryce Scarborough for the Scarborough Sapphire, though Rhett admits to killing Eleanor simply for getting in the way; and naturally Edward Beckworth was the next to die for having the Beckworth Garnet. Samantha Bouvier had to go, as she knew that Rhett had been doing research on the town, and Rhett intended Marjorie Ann to obviously be his last victim for her Hollingsworth Emerald. The next day, mayor William Dent gives Cassie a $750,000 check and a brand new Buick Lucerne for winning the game. One year later, it is revealed that Marjorie Ann donates all seven jewels to the Liberty Hill Museum. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Georgia